


Groomzilla (Ahora es tarde Ya {drabble}

by elsamaria1



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Supernatural crossover - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsamaria1/pseuds/elsamaria1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es post la propuesta de matrimonio en Ahora es Tarde Ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groomzilla (Ahora es tarde Ya {drabble}

GROOMZILLA

Hay boda! Después de una tradicional propuesta, con lágrimas y discursos mutuos de “más te vale no hacerle daño a mi hermano” ; mucha comida y champagne, Dean solo ha llegado a la realización de que “Hay boda!” 

Una vez solos, Jax presiente que Dean está al borde de un ataque de pánico y recurre a la cura de todos los males: sexo. Sin dejarlo respirar lo besa de manera apasionada y sin tapujos, quitándole la ropa antes de que Dean se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Usando todos los truquitos que llevan a Dean al nivel de desesperación, y sin dejar de enfocar sus ojos azules en los verdes de Dean, Jax lo deja seco y sin fuerza. 

Cuando Dean recupera algo de función cerebral se vira a mirar a Jax que está a su lado acariciándolo con ternura: “Wow! Que fue eso?” 

Con carita inocente Jax le responde que no sabe a qué se refiere. Dean no le compra los ojitos castos y lo atrae hacia el mientras le hace cosquillas, él sabe que Jax no se puede resistir. 

“Ok, ok pero no me hagas más cosquillas!” Jax está a carcajada limpia y cuando recupera el aire le dice: “Tenía que hacerlo, estabas al borde de un ataque de pánico y no quería perder mi fiancé tan pronto!”

“Hey mala suerte ya estas condenado a seguir conmigo, sorry!” dice Dean con la sonrisa perfecta.

“Bueno saberlo. Así que te puedo enseñar esto sin que salgas corriendo” Jax busca en su mesa de noche y saca un hermoso álbum con la inscripción “Nuestra Boda” impresa en la caratula. 

Dean no puede evitar reírse. “Tú estabas tan seguro de que yo iba a decirte que sí que ya tenías un planificador comprado?”

Jax no mira a Dean pero perfectamente lo escucha murmurar: “Estaba tan seguro de que me ibas a decir que sí que la boda está prácticamente planificada”

Dean arquea una ceja y en tono tentativo responde: “ Ok, de que estamos hablando aquí de una cena con los amigos y familia en un restaurante, cierto?”

Jax se levanta de la cama y se vuelve hacia Dean apuntándole con el dedo índice: “Dean Winchester, yo pienso casarme una sola vez en mi vida, así que esto va a ser un gran evento. Me entiendes? Ya separamos el hotel que nos besamos por primera vez, recuerdas? Thomas y Sam son los padrinos y Anna la madrina. El bizcocho ya está ordenado. Nos casamos en tres meses y nos vamos de luna de miel, a Puerto Rico por una semana, capice?” 

Dean se levanta de la cama sin decir una palabra y pone sus abrazos alrededor de Jax en un abrazo firme mientras presiona leves y rápidos besos en la cara de Jax. “Queda algo en que yo pueda dar mi opinión, bridezilla?”

Al escuchar la referencia de “bridezilla”, Jax furioso intenta zafarse del abrazo de Dean pero este lo abraza con más fuerza contra su pecho mientras ríe incontrolablemente. Luego de muchos besos y caricias, de muchos “perdóname” y “la boda va a ser como tú quieras mi amor”, Dean se asegura de que Jax no deje su cama sin haberle perdonado.


End file.
